In computer systems, tasks provide a way for users to set up actions or programs to achieve a desired functionality. Tasks often have parameters, which may include variables that correspond to received information. Through parameterization, it is possible to create robust tasks. Creating tasks has traditionally been performed by technical users that understand how to write programming code to define a task and its parameters. Non-technical users of a system may recognize ways in which a task improves performance of their job functions, or the system overall. However, these non-technical users are typically unable to write the code to create a task and its associated parameters.